ruffyruff_and_the_clue_kidsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventure Bay Witch Switch
Summary When a witch is haunting Adventure Bay people suspect Katie is behind the witch as she is a direct descendant form the witch it's up to the PAW Patrol and the Clue Kids to solve another Scooby-Doo mystery Transcript (Title card as usual) (We open on night in the Adventure Bay Cemetery an elderly male is digging a grave) Grave Digger:Boy this is bad luck on a night like this. (A cackle is heard and we pan to a grave saying MELISSA FORRESTER 1630-1649 they is a mark on it cuts to a cloud of green smoke we see what looks like Katie in her witch costume from Pups and the Ghost Pirate but with a pale white vampire face red eyes and only black dots in the red of them) Witch:Revenge! I want my revenge! I the Adventure Bay Witch want to take revenge on those who had burned me at the stake! Grave Digger:Ahhhh! The Adventure Bay Witch has returned! (Runs off screaming all the way she continues to cackle cuts to her as we fade to the Clue Machine driving through the country) Frank:We're almost in Adventure Bay gang. Scraggy:Groovy. We'll be seeing our puppy pals the PAW Patrol. Ruffy:Yeah. Dally:It's a good night for some rest. And then I hope we can have fun with them playing Pup Pup Boogie and sports ball and hiking and going to Jake's Mountain and the beach. Ruffy:I hope I can get some hamburgers, and potato salad and bean salad and marshmallow sundaes and 3-layer cakes and sandwiches salads soups apples oranges milk and steak some more salad and mash potatoes and peas. Veronica:Oh Ruffy you Scraggy and you're stomachs. (They laugh and Frank sees something) Frank:HOLD THE PHONE! (The Witch flies on her broom stick cackling Frank is forced off the road and into the forest and into a tree) Frank:Everybody ok? (They talk at once they go yeah uh-huh yep I think so) Dally:That crazed broom stick rider dressed like a witch cut us off on perpose! (Rumbling is heard they get out Frank opens the radiator hatch smoke comes out he coughs) Frank:Well looks like the radiator's finished. Veronica:Now what are we going to do? Scraggy:I remember we caught those Babylonian mummies on that volcano. Frank:Yeah and I would have worked if the security guards had fell for it I had to jump on the mummies knocking them out. Veronica:And them and the guards were from Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost. Dally:(Spots something)Hey look that could be hope for us. Veronica:Yeah it might be Adventure Bay. Frank:We can walk there. Scraggy:You want us to walk across the woods at night? Frank:Well I'm not gonna carry ya. Scraggy:But there's snakes and stuff out there. (Cuts to Ruffy) Ruffy:Yeah rattle snakes. (Makes like one Scraggy has an idea) Scraggy:Hey I've got it. (Back to scene)How about if Ruff and I stay to guard the Clue Machine? Ruffy:(Gives a salute)Yeah right! (Cuts to Veronica rubbing his head) Veronica:That's a very brave thing to do Ruffy. Thank you. (Cuts to him) Ruffy:You're welcome. (Back to scene) Frank:Ok let's go. (He and the girls walk off the guys wave cuts to them walking off Dally waves back) Dally:We'll be back with some help. (Cuts to them Scraggy hollers back) Scraggy:(Puts hand on his stomach)And bring back some food too! (He echos cuts to them walking back to the guys who go inside the Clue Machine) Scraggy:Like maybe we can find some Ruffy Snacks in the back. Ruffy:Yeah. (Cuts to back of the van inside they pull out a box only to find no Ruffy Snacks) Scraggy:Oh man no Ruffy Snacks. I guess we'll just have to wait for the gang to come back. Ruffy:Scraggy look. (Cuts to the witch) Scraggy:Like hey isn't that Katie? Ruffy:Yeah. What could she be doing here? Scraggy:Like I don't know come on we'll find out. (They follow her deep into the forest they try to catch up to her) Scraggy:Hey Katie like wait! (She stops at a cave they stop Scraggy puts his hand on her shoulder) Scraggy:Katie you shouldn't be wondering around out her you could run into a witch. (She turns to face them) Witch:You fools! I am the witch! (Cackles cuts to Scraggy and Ruffy Scraggy laughs nervously) Scraggy:And we are the cowards of the inn. Right Ruff? (Cuts to Ruffy) Ruffy:Yeah chickens. (Makes like a chicken does the sounds and everything cuts back to witch) Witch:You'll be toads once I get my hands on you! (Cuts to them they scream cuts to behind them they run to the right cuts to a clearing they run as the Ruffy-Ruff and the Clue Kids theme song plays by Jennifer Love Hewitt cuts she follows cuts to them running through the trees cuts to witch looking around and stops by Scraggy and Ruffy who have brown and green face paint and leafy wiggy headdresses and hold branches and wears a fake log like suit they point to where they went cuts to her smiling and nodding and goes off cuts to her far away from them realizing and going back cuts back to them she is angry cuts to them she pulls the wigs off and looks at them angrily they smile nervously and run off she is like what? cuts to them they run up a large hill with the witch behind them cuts to the side they are running up the hills cuts to us seeing them screeching to a stop at a peak cuts to them then to side again the peak breaks and they yell as they are in mid air the witch cuts to them falling down the hill they then make like a wheel grabbing onto each others legs then stops on another peak cuts to it running down the hill the witch follows cuts to them the peak breaks up cuts to sign it reads TRY GOOGLY GLASSES WITH WACKY VISION they pop out of the eyes of the man witch flies above and cuts to them stopping on their butts and continue to run in their Shaggy and Scooby run cycles the witch tries to grab a hold of Ruffy's behind which he leaps up in the air cuts to her POV on them they look back and run as they head for Mr.Porter's Cafe ending the chase she reaches out for them and come crashing in Frank is at a pay phone they roll to the center everyone looks at them) Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes